From My Eyes
by XxtoshiroxX
Summary: It's BLEACH! From the characters eyes as they see it and feel.Love, betrayal, action what more could you want who knows? maybe some lemon in later chapters?
1. Rukia

Rukia

The walls stare back at me. Are my eyes as blank as the stones that make up this tower of purgatory? I'm sure they are. It doesn't matter I should be here. I deserve it, if not for losing myself in the other world then for killing my friend.

'_Kaien!'_

'_Now I can leave my heart behind.'_

'_KAIEN!'_

I wince at this painful memory. Kaien…It's my fault your gone. Don't entrust your heart to me. My execution is in a couple of days, I feel it in my bones. I don't keep track of how long I have been in here. It would be useless for I am eager to atone for my sins. Before I die though I must ask them to return my friends to safety. I won't let them die for me. I won't die with that regret.

I walk to the miniscule window and sit on the cold ledge. It's so sunny and beautiful outside this square opening. The weather is in complete contrast to the civil war that rages beneath it. A war started because of me. Me. Why?


	2. Renji

Renji

"Lieutenant Abarai!" The guards bow.

"Don't call me that!", I snap at them. They shrink back in fear. Why would I want to be an officer of the court guard squads that want to kill my best friend? This world is disgusting.

"I'm here to see the prisoner." I say with as much force as I can muster. They unlock the door and I walk in slowly but eagerly. "Leave us." I command the head guard.

"I'm sorry but we can't-" The guard begins.

"GO!" I shout and they run locking the door behind them.

"Renji." My name falls from her pale lips.

"Rukia." I choke. My throat has closed at seeing this weakened version of her. I want nothing more than to run to her side and hold her, to tell her that everything would be okay and that somehow, someway I will rescue her from this unfair fate. But I can't. The cold look in her eys stops me in my tracks.

"Why are you here Renji?" She asks. There is no trace of her former self in her voice. I take a step forward.

"Your friends have invaded the Soul Society." I tell her this even though I am sure she already knows. What she doesn't know is that I have to fight them. Her eyes skim over me and I'm sure she notices my missing lieutenant's badge.

"I know." She whispers. Do I hear a faint tremble in her voice? "You're going to fight them, aren't you?" Her violet eyes peer up from tired eyelids.

I look away but she still stares and the question lingers in the musty air.

"Your execution is soon." I say. Why? Why do I say these things that are surely making her spirit break? I want to keep her alive not kill her with my words.

"Yes." She says looking at the cold floor.

"I have to leave now." I turn and walk towards the door. With one hand on the door I turn to see her lips move trying to tell me something. I leave and walk onto the bridge. What did she say? I can only wonder and settle for never knowing.


	3. Ichigo

Ichigo

"Hey Ganju!" I call out to the stupid oaf I'm stuck traveling with.

"What?!" He yells back. Somehow I expected this but it still pisses me off. Who is he to talk to me like that?

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I'M JUST TRYONG TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!" I yell my face turning purple with the effort.

"H-Hey you guys, please don't fight." Hanataro interrupts trying to stop us. We 'kidnapped' him and he proved useful. He decided to help us save Rukia by leading us through the intricate maze of sewers under the Soul Society. "Ichigo you're still wounded from fighting Ikkaku. You need to rest! You need to take it easy!"

Take it easy? How can I take it easy when Rukia is just days away from being executed? No! I won't let her die! Failure is not an option!

"So Hanataro, you know where Rukia is being held, right?" I ask looking at the small man. By the trembling in his voice I can tell he's terrified. For his safety or for Rukia's I'm not sure.

"Yes." He nods meekly. "She's being held in the Tower of Penitence. It's named because you are supposed to repent for your mistakes and crimes while you wait to die."

"A tower of Purgatory." I mutter. I turn to Hanataro. "Can you get us there using the sewers?"

"I can get us very close to it." He says confidently.

"Thanks." I look at Ganju. "Are you ready?"

"Always." He smirks.

"You're going now?" Hanataro asks, his voice raising an octave with fear. "You're not even fully recovered yet, Ichigo!"

"If I wait until I'm fully recovered we can forget about saving Rukia at all." I stand and lean against the wall with one hand. My wounds still burn and I can barely stand. My vision blurs from the pain but I have to save Rukia. There's no time to waste!

Hanataro and Ganju stand with me and I sling Zangetsu over my back.

"Let's go save Rukia!" I yell.

Hanataro leads us through the last of the sewer tunnels and we step out into a wide open space. I squint against the sunlight trying to let my eyes adjust. I scan the surroundings and see the massive staircase that will lead to the woman who changed my life. Rukia. I step forward and a small movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. I turn to see a red headed Soul Reaper stalking towards me. I recognize him as one of the men who came to take Rukia away in the world of the living. Renji Abarai.

"Renji." I glare and instinctively grip Zangetsu.

"Ichigo!" Renji draws his sword and aims it at me. I understand immediately.

"Let's go." I scowl and unsheathe Zangetsu.

"NOW!" We scream in unison, lunging forward.


End file.
